


The Christmas gift

by Mariahdoby13



Category: Sing (2016), Trolls (2016), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Holidays, Other, Secret Santa, Trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariahdoby13/pseuds/Mariahdoby13
Summary: Christmas Time, In Zootopia, and Branch hated Christmas so much, that Judy and Nick comes up an idea by giving Branch a note of scavenger hunt to find clues.They're gonna be christmas fluff on it.





	The Christmas gift

I might gonna do a crossover of trolls and Zootopia christmas special I wrote my old christmas stories. 

Sorry about the A/n 

just letting you know guys about my new story


End file.
